Forbidden Cut
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: Rose has returned to Charming and is immediately arrested. AU OC/Tig


Apparently just stepping foot in Charming is now illegal, I mean really I barely stepped foot of the bus station property when a squad car came out of no where and put its bloody siren on. As the car came to a stop the cop came barreling out of it with a gun in one hand and handcuffs in the other.

"Put your hands up where I can see them now!" the cop screamed nearly in my face.

"Sir, I think there's been a misunderstadin'. I just got back inta town, I haven't even been able to think of any trouble." I cracked a smile as I slowly raised my hands to my shoulders. Well the cop just wasn't into to jokes it seemed, because he slapped me across the face and roughly put my hands behind my back. After putting the cuffs on as tight as he could, he shoved me into the car almost causing me to hit my head in the separator. He got back behind the wheel and gave me a threatening glare as he held his finger to his lips telling me to 'ssh.' I leaned my head on the back of the seat and spent the whole ride starring into space.

"Come on get out of the fuckin car!" the cop had a buddy now, a very fall mouthed one. They lead me into the station and pushed me into a wooden chair next to a crowed desk. The foul mouthed cop sat down at the desk and pushed a couple of folders towards him. "Don't you fuckin Sons learn, we told you idiots to stop wearing your god dam gang related crap in public?" The cop cleared his throat and glared at me. "When they fuckin let whores become members anyway?"

"First off I'm nota whore and second I ain't a member it be me da's old cut, thank ya. Also I haven't even been back in town long enough to hear that."

"Oh you're not a whore? That's right what do they call you there a crow eater?" he laughed and stared at me waiting for a reaction.

But all I did was crack my neck and stare back right into his eyes. "If this just a warnin.I want me one phone call." He smirked and stood up and left. A couple of seconds later a younger cop came over with the handcuff keys and a phone. When my hands were free, I rolled my wrists in their sockets and dialed a number from memory.

* * *

><p><em> I leaned back into my chair, a cold beer in hand, and watched my old man and son go over plans together. They snapped out of their intensive discussion with a dazed and shocked look. "Don't look so worried, it's just a call." I reached for my phone as they relaxed and turned back towards each other. "This is Gemma."<em>

_ "'Ello, Mum, I'm in a bit of a pickle. Could you, Clay, or Jax come an pick me up?_

_ "I don't know baby, where are you calling from?" I mouthed the word 'Rose' when Clay looked back up at me. He nodded his head and mumbled something to Jaxson._

_ "Well, here's the funny thing mum. I'm home in Charmin' sittin' in this comfy chair next ta foul mouthed Deputy Andy."_

_ "What'd you do?" I shook a cigarette out of the box and leaned towards a candle to light it._

_ "I swear I didn't do anythin'. One step off the bus station sidewalk and a cop came outta no where and arrested me for wearing Da's old cut. Could one of ya guys come get me please?"_

_ "Baby girl we can't, we just left the country." My heart went out to her when she started to cry._

_ "Is there any of the guys at the club? I… I need a family member, but I'm sure one of the guys could pretend to be my fiancé or… or somethin'."_

_ "Ok, stop crying baby; I'll get one of the guys on the phone right now. I love you." I closed my phone and rubbed my eyes thinking._

_ Someone came up and placed their hands on my shoulder, "What's the matter mom?" Looking up and saw Jax with worry filled eyes._

_ "Your sister needs use to call one of the guys to come act as her fiancé to get her out of police custody." Jax put his hand to his mouth and started to snicker. "Jax it's not funny. Get Tig on the phone." Clay and Jax both gave me a confused look. "What? Rose's got a crush on him."_

_ Hearing that, Jax didn't even attempt to hide his laughter and started to cry with it, U gave him a look and he tried to stop as he grabbed his phone off the desk._

* * *

><p>Hanging up the phone, I started to stare out towards the front hoping who ever mum got to pick me up would be here soon. For one brief moment I hoped it was Tig. Others may see him as a cruel, hateful man, but I had seen him be caring to people when he thought no one was around. I was imaging myself holding onto him tight as we drove down the road when 'Deputy Andy ' came over and slammed the handcuffs on the table. "So when's the band of merry cocksuckers coming to pick you up?""<p>

Trying to keep my voice calm and collected, I opened my mouth to talk just as a hand landed on my shoulder. I wanted to see who it was, but the hand squeezed my shoulder stopping me. "

"Look who it is, a son in the flesh! What can I do for you?" 'Deputy Andy' had smug look on his face. "You do realize that only family members can pick Ms. Green up, right?"

At first the person behind me wouldn't speak, "Why else do you think I'm here? You just said it yourself; I came to pick Rose up."

I couldn't keep a smile off my face when I heard that voice. "And your related how?"

"She's gonna be my Old Lady." A look of confusion crossed my face. I didn't think mum would go with the fiancé angle especially not with Tig. "Is she free to go now or what?" The 'Deputy' must of nodded because the next thing I knew I was lead out of the station and into the tow truck.

When Tig got in the truck he didn't look my way or even speak, he just put the truck into drive and headed down the road. It took me ten minutes to realize we weren't headed towards the club or my house; in fact it seemed we were in the middle of nowhere. "Um... Tig, where exactly are we headed?"

As if he remembered I was in then truck with him he looked around and then slammed on the brakes, finally he looked at me. "Here" I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed his finger on my lip. "I got a call from Jaxs asking me to come pick you up from the cops, and then he told me to pretend to be your fiancé. When asked why, he said you thought I was... cute." I looked down at my hands, cursing mum for telling Jax I liked Tig. The only reason I looked up is because I could Feel Tig moving closer on the seat. I opened my mouth, once again, to tell him that Jax was crazy. Then Tig placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Tig lowered his head level with mine. "I hope to everything he was telling the truth or I might have to kill him."

"Wh..." Tig put his hand on my face holding me still s he brought his face closer. Slowly he placed his lips to mine and gently kissed me.

I dreamt of kissing Tig for so long, but I never thought he would be so gentle. Placing my hands in his hair, I began to hiss back harder. He bit my lip while tugging the old cut off of me. He ran his calloused hands down my bare shoulders making me shiver. All too soon he pulled back and looked out the windshield.

"This truck isn't convenient enough for... uh... any further plans. I think we should get headed somewhere... better." With a wink he placed a hand on my thigh as he turned the truck around and headed towards the club.


End file.
